L'amour Toujours
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: Late Valentines Day thing. Have not posted it due to my laziness. A collection of oneshots, although  BI will not do specific types. Er... see bottom of first chapter. Cuddles, Fluff, and mushy sweetness all around...Discontinued due to no interest.
1. L'amour Toujours Love Always

Er… Yes. Basically a collection of oneshots for belatedly celebrating Valen- I mean National Singles Awareness Day. Parings are the ones I support… err… sorry. I hate it that does not show where you indented… I apologize if messed up how I wrote this story.

I don't own Code Lyoko. Moonscoop owns it… I just own the story (but you already knew that).

----

Chapter 1

Concentration. That was the key here. For this Math test to be aced, there must be concentration on the set of problems identified here, especially since this was the last midterm test, and there was the fact that it was the last class of the day before the long-awaited break. He scratched his head on the problem, momentarily solving it in his head, hours of studying for this midterm pressing his already stressed mind. He frowned. The problems in front of him seemed to be mocking him.

'If the measure of C= 25, and A= 14, what is the measure of B, if it is a right triangle?' the question asked.

Jeremie frowned at the problem, his mind filled with square roots and the formula for the Pythagorean Theorem. 25 squared, subtracted by 14 squared equals… 11 squared! To be sure, Jeremie calculated more mathematical equations in his head. 625 minus 196 equals… 429! "But… 429 does not equal 121" Jeremie thought, scrawling 'not a right triangle' where the answer bar was.

Jeremie was looking over midpoint problems when he realized it was the day before Valentine's Day. It had almost been a year ever since the XANA attack, with the controlling pendant that completely put her under his control.

He dared not look beside him, where she was sitting and taking the test, fearful that the teacher would think that he was cheating by trying to get the answers from her. Her brows were furrowed, her mouth was drawn in a thin line of what appeared to be something along the lines of anger, and she was scrawling answers quickly, solving problems at blinding speed- having been taught this earlier when she was homeschooled, a few weeks before she was first virtualized onto Lyoko.

Jeremie nervously glanced at the clock. Only about 25 minutes remained until the end of the period- and that was the amount of time he had left to complete… 30 more problems.

Jeremie groaned inwardly, the time adding more stress on his mind- on top of the test, the fight against XANA, programming endless lines of code and testing the programs, and the fight he and Aelita had early this morning. Jeremie kept pawing at the back of his head where the itching caused by his turtleneck made it hard to concentrate.

Was it really all his fault for bringing up the topic of her past, causing her icy reaction towards him, giving him the cold shoulder ever since two weeks ago, when he had brought it up? Maybe… maybe he should not have brought the subject up at all, and they might not have gotten into their argument on whether she should dwell on the past, or forget about it and ignore the possibility of finding the remains of her past- her father mainly. Jeremie thought about apologizing right now, but Ms. Meyers glared at the students at the room, daring for them to peek at each others' answers.

Jeremie flipped the page over in search of questions that were easier to answer than the one that he was currently stuck on. Finding a jackpot on them on that side rather than the opposite side, Jeremie scrawled down the answers haphazardly, erasing and re-scribbling the answers if he thought they were too messy.

20 minutes left in the class, and there were only about 15 questions left. Jeremie dared and sneaked a glance back at Aelita, who had her paper face down, meaning that she had recently finished the test. Aelita was now doodling on the back of her test, meaningless squiggles that surrounded a circular object, until the squiggles were eventually formed into a cloudy haze. 'She probably means the object to be a mystery, or that she cannot think straight', Jeremie reasoned.

Aelita stopped scrawling for a moment, as if knowing he was glancing at her and her doodle, looking up into Jeremie's eyes, dark green piercing a dark cerulean, almost glaring at him with invisible icy daggers. Eventually, the dark green eyes moved back onto the graphite ridden paper, her hands scrawling unreadable text in the midst of the drawing.

Jeremie also turned back to his paper, narrowly avoiding Ms. Meyer's stare as she turned to inspect the side of the room Jeremie was in. Glancing at the questions again, the answers suddenly popped into his head, and Jeremie hastily wrote them down before they could disappear within the deep crevices of his overworked mind.

"Fifteen more minutes until you guys turn your tests in." Ms. Meyer's voice rang out through the room, an invisible knife shredding the threads of silence that was strung across the class. 

'What?' Jeremie's mind thought, peeking at the clock to make sure that he was right in the assumption that there was more than twenty minutes left into the class.

"There are still about eighteen minutes left in the class, but I just wanted to put some minutes aside for the handing out of the roses, since many of you will be going out of town for the break." Ms. Meyer clarified for those confused about the time left.

'I wonder if she had forgiven me yet…' Jeremie thought as he wrote down the answers to the last questions remaining on the test.

'Don't be ridiculous,' the other part of his brain chided. 'You know she loves you.'  
'But what if she doesn't like me anymore?' the negative side of his brain asked. 'I know she deeply misses her past life as much as she enjoys her life now.'

'Seriously? Yin (negative side of Jeremie), you are a fool' the more sensible side of him (Yang) said. 'You remember when XANA caused a large rift between you and her by simply kissing others? You mended the rift quickly, even after the fights you had!'

'But it was XANA's doing… it was XANA who had made the problem, not me. This time it isn't his doing. It was m-'

'Okay, stop the pity party. It's really getting to my… er… our nerves.'

'Sorry…'

'Stop saying sorry, please.'

'Sorr-'

'What did I tell you about saying sorry in here? *sighs* Look, rose or no rose, you know that she still likes you, so stop drowning in self pity! You should go talk to Aelita and try explaining what you meant instead of moping, even though I am sure she knows what you meant anyway.'

'Then what is the purpose of-'

'It's a reassurance that you still care about her and that you did not really mean what you said… talk is cheap, but actions speak louder than words, now go!'

The crisis in his head resolved, Jeremie was able to finish the test with several minutes to spare. Ms. Meyers was already taking out the roses, each wrapped in a clear plastic that always makes that crunching sound when it is folded or crumpled. The thorns had been cut off by the growers, and there were some small, delicate, white flowers that had been placed alongside the rose as a decoration. On the outer side of the plastic, there was a small note card, with a stylized pink, red, and gold border, displaying the message and the sender's name, if he or she had placed it there.

Was it a minute, or was it an eternity before Ms. Meyer started calling out the names of the people that had received a rose.

"Stern, Ulrich!" her voice cracked out throughout the room. "You have two roses waiting for you"

Ulrich, confused, picked them up, immediately getting mixed reactions from them. One of them, he was immediately grossed out by, as it was from Sissi, the other, he blushed heavily, after reading the note card on the rose that was sent by Yumi.

"Della Robbia, Odd" Ms. Meyers called out.

Immediately, Odd got up, almost bounding to the desk, and almost snatched up his rose, reading the note card and grinning from ear to ear. It had been sent by Sam, and instead of a real message, there was a bunch of letters, symbols, and numbers that formed a picture, if the person was looking at it far away enough to see the cat and a rose on it.

"Delmas, Elizabeth" was next in line.

Jeremie was almost sure that she was mentally lashing out at the teacher for calling her by her real name, instead of her nickname. Judging by the smirk on her face, she probably expected the rose to be from her 'Ulrich dear' as she tactfully put it. Jeremie suppressed a laugh when she realized it was really from Herve, and that he wanted to send a hundred roses, but he did not have the money for it, and the company did not want to fill out an order that large for just one person.

The names were called out, time passing by slowly, as if it was mocking him. Sissi, having recovered from her recent 'fall' was now smirking at him, taunting him because he did not receive anything from his 'precious Aelita' yet. Jeremie's thoughts immediately turned to revenge, but the thoughts were immediately halted when his name was sharply called out.

Jeremie got up slowly, as if in disbelief, and Ms. Meyers, impatient that day because of the rate the day was passing, urged him on until he finally received it. Jeremie carefully inspected the rose, and then Sissi's expression, which had changed to utter shock. Jeremie searched for the note card, and finding it, began to read the script that was printed in a beautiful font.

Can you find out who I am before the yearbook signings?

Hint: 1-5-12-9-20-1

Jeremie scratched his head, reading the note card over and over again, not fully comprehending what the hint actually meant. Ulrich and Odd had crowded around him, suggesting that it was a group of girls' locker numbers, since numbers 1-250 were assigned to the girls. Jeremie shook his head.

"If they were locker numbers, they would be those of 6th graders." Jeremie countered. "Which 6th grader, in the right mind, would like an 8th grader?" Jeremie added, dismissing the theory as quickly as Ulrich and Odd had suggested it.

Jeremie looked over to Aelita, who was not paying attention to what was going on around, even as a mass of students crowded around Jeremie, offering their suggestions. Aelita was staring off at the front of the class, her dark green eyes scanning over everything but the scene that was going on behind her. Slowly, the eyes met his eyes again, but not fully of icy hate this time, but something … different. Somewhere in her eyes, there were 'vibrant colors and something more swirling around' in a pattern that he could not hope to understand.

It was as if Spring had already come and had melted away the icy hatred in her eyes, and replaced it with a calming aura, almost like candlelight. Her eyes stared at his for a moment, and as if realizing the awkwardness of the situation, turned away to look outside the window- where the sun was shining and bathing all of France in a warm glow.

Jeremie, almost autonomously, turned towards the note card again, and his mind, from the depths of nowhere, pulled out something that was so plain, and simple… it may have been the answer. Jeremie looked at Aelita again, but only saw her back. Just as he was turning again, he noticed that a great quivering had sent her shaking slightly. 

Jeremie, thinking that she was thinking about the past events which led to their fight, was about to put his hand on her shoulder, when the shaking got more violent, and the air which had been detained in her lungs, burst out, with an odd noise people would call 'laughing'.

Her laughing continued, her body shaking uncontrollably while her fits of laughter was let out. Feeling as though a light had revealed the answer, Jeremie figured out the answer in his head. Of course! It was a code, just like the codes he had used multiple times for programming aid to fight against XANA. 1-5-12-9-20-1… It was the alphabet… 1-5-12-9-20-1… AELITA!

Jeremie, grinning from the fact that she had, in fact, forgiven him, rushed up and hugged the unsuspecting Aelita from behind, while her tears of laugher splashed against the floor, though nobody really cared to see them fall. All they could see was two people, oblivious to anybody but each other, laughing in the room while the teacher did not bother to contain the chaos and pandemonium raging through the room.

Ulrich clapped Jeremie on the shoulder, congratulating him for his 15 minutes of fame while Odd laughed at Sissi's reaction- utter disbelief.

'See?' Jeremie's Yang side said 'Told ya!'  
Jeremie's Yin side could not find an argument to base itself on as the class went on.

Aelita turned around in his gentle embrace and whispered in his ear.

"L'amour Toujours…" she whispered. "love forever"

Jeremie could not help but agree.

THE END… for this Oneshot

--

Yep, I broke the fourth barrier (character directly address the audience), and possibly other barriers as well. Doing more oneshots, but too lazy to post right now. Couples are the ones I support, so that means… NO Yaoi, NO Crack fics, NO lemons, and NO Yuri (or any of that weird stuff that I can't remember the names for)!

The rose thing here is loosely based on what happened last year, when I inadvertently caused chaos with a rose… and friendship with someone (not a relationship! It's a… say it with me, a _**friendship**_! … thank you). I got L'amour toujours from a Gigi D'agostino song, as I was listening to the remix as I was typing this.

Also, did you know that there are two alternatives to Valentine's day- National Singles Awareness Day, and Galentines day (just a day where girls hang out together)? Yin and Yang? Just the opposite sides, always balancing the world… too complicated for me to explain.


	2. YxU Pokemon oneshot

**Bold Text means: Text from the Game **(I tried to stay close to the R/S/E, FR/LG, and D/P/P game text and battle scenes, but I sort-of deviated from it. I haven't played the games for several months because I lost my DS lite (as well as my GBA SP), so please give me a little leeway.)

_Italic Text: Pokémon Move Choices _(though I did not put the PP, the move type, and the Power amount each move makes)

Note: For people that have not really played Pokemon, I'm going to make this nice and a little more slower than I would usually write stuff. Also, this is one of the few CL fics with Pokemon… so… *shrugs* I put more information in the parentheses- hope that's not annoying that much. And yes, Pokémon being sent out do have cries, and I edited the story so that it did not include the movement the Pokémon do after being encountering it- wild or captured- in E/D/P/P… I didn't design the game/show. Oh, yeah. I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and other people in Japan do.

I apologize to the people that actually know the functions of Pokémon in the game, and in the show. It's not Happy Hills here either. I still have to explain for the people that don't own the games. I am trying to write more detail to better explain myself to the people that are not familiar with the game(s)/show. This takes place in Season 4, during Sunday morning (for most of the story) and later in the day. Kadic does not have school on Sunday (yes, it does on Saturdays) or Holidays.

--

'**Player has defeated: Super Nerd XANA'**

Ulrich smirked at the digital message being displayed onscreen his black and red DS Lite- he had just beat a player calling himself XANA over the Wi-Fi connection. It probably was XANA himself, running the game on a digital version of either the Pokémon Diamond, Platinum, or Pearl version of the game- which Ulrich had no idea how XANA could obtain that version of the game on the internet. Ulrich exited the room, and put his DS on his bed, lightly stretching out. For all he knew, Odd was on his bed, playing Fire Red, and Jeremie and Aelita were most likely battling each other. Ulrich smirked to himself, knowing XANA would probably be frustrated with itself, as it could not beat the Lyoko Warriors in the Internet, on Lyoko, and even in a game.**  
**

'**Trainer Yumi has invited you to battle! Do you accept?'**

Ulrich looked over on his DS console as the message lightly beeped, his Platinum game still running. Ulrich lightly tapped the t-like cross, pressing against the Northern tip a few times and then pressing A to accept. The game paused for a moment while it searched for the other's Wi-Fi signal, and then they both entered the room, taking a side on the stage in the room.

Immediately, the battle theme commenced, a screen showing his digital sprite and a digital sprite of a female Trainer was shown, a medium sized "Vs." between them. Then, the battle field appeared, Yumi's digital sprite on the upper right hand corner, and his sprite, with the back to him, appeared on the lower left hand side. 6 Pokéballs appeared for each trainer before they rolled away, the trainers' sprites moving away along with them.

'**Trainer Yumi would like to battle!'**

'**Trainer Yumi sent out Ternion'**

A Pokéball was thrown by his opponent, and after a brief flash of light, a lv. 100 female Infernape appeared with its frenzied battle cry- obviously it had been the first Pokémon in Yumi's team. Ulrich's sprite had sent out a lv. 100 Empoleon, echoing its mysterious battle cry, which he had not bothered nicknaming with. In fact, Ulrich had not nicknamed the majority of his Pokémon, except for an Ekans as Sissi (as Sissi was annoying, but not really dangerous), a Growlithe that he had imported from Fire Red that was nicknamed Blaze, and a Beautifly named Crystal that he had imported from Emerald. All of the mentioned Pokémon were in the digital storage for his pokemon.

'**What will Empoleon do?'**

_Steel Wing - Surf_

_Waterfall - Hydro Cannon_

After a brief moment of choosing, Ulrich tapped the "_Hydro_ _Cannon_" option on the touch screen with his stylus. However, due to the large speed stat given to Infernapes, Ternion moved first, and attacked with "_Earthquake_". 'Blast!' he thought, knowing the ground move was super effective on the Steel and Water Pokémon, Yumi was obviously targeting the weak point of his Pokémon- the Steel part.

Ulrich watched the HP bar of his Empoleon slowly recede until it was left to about 25 HP, the bar going red and the annoying beeping sound starting again whenever a Pokémon in his party that he was battling with was in low health. Ulrich scowled, and watched his Empoleon launch the _Hydro Cannon_ attack, the high Power attack wiping out the Infernape with one hit- especially since it was a Critical Hit.

**  
**With a slightly altered sound of the battle cry, the Infernape disappeared from the upper right side of the screen. Ulrich's Empoleon shook a little before sparkles danced around the Pokémon, a little health returning to the HP bar due to the Leftovers item he had given to Empoleon. The bar for her Pokémon, appearing again with 5 fully colored Pokéballs and one grayed-out Pokéball (indicating the Pokémon had fainted). Another Pokéball was thrown by Yumi's digital sprite offscreen.

**Trainer Yumi sent out Rayquaza!**

A green, serpentine-like dragon Pokémon (minus the wings) appeared from a purple and white Pokéball (a Master Ball) with a cry more like a load roar. Ulrich looked over his list of moves for Empoleon, angry that he did not replace one of the moves with an Ice-type move- to take care of Flying and Dragon type Pokémon. Ulrich tapped the '_Hydro Cannon' _option on the touch screen, but due to Rayquaza being a legendary- it also had advanced stats. Rayquaza used '_Extremespeed'_, and despite the advantage Empoleon had with it being a steel type and the move being labeled as 'not effective' against it, Empoleon had fainted- its battle cry a weaker and a lower pitch than when it had gone in.

The screen then changed to the remaining 5 of his pokemon- A lv. 85 Swampert, a lv. 92 Blissey, a lv. 92 Kangaskhan, a lv. 95 Charizard, and a lv. 98 Dragonite. Deciding that Blissey had the best chance of surviving the hits due to the massive amount of HP , healing moves, and defensive as well as elusive moves, Ulrich sent it out- also knowing that Blissey would probably annoy Yumi because of such high HP stats, and that if he had sent out Dragonite, then Rayquaza would have wiped it out easily due to its super-effective dragon moves..

'**Get 'em, Blissey!'**

It was funny- the game made your dialogue appear on the screen without you bidding or really thinking it- it was all part of the programming. Almost immediately, as he thought that, a portly pink and white female Pokémon showed up emitting a cry that didn't sound really ferocious at all- rather cheerful almost. However, that did not matter, as Ulrich looked over the moves he had chosen for Blissey, and knew that Yumi would have a tough time trying to defeat his Blissey.

'**What will Blissey do?'**

**  
**Ulrich chose the 'Fight' option on the panel, and looked over the moves displayed in the touch screen area.

_Softboiled - Defense Curl_

_Double Edge - Thunder_

Ulrich grinned, knowing that it was fortunate that he had taught Blissey via a TM Thunder, and had then boosted the PP by 6 using the PP Max. It did not matter if Rayquaza had attacked first- Blissey was a tough thing to defeat- properly trained, that is, along with a HP replenish item- another Leftover he had gotten when Odd accidentally traded the Pokémon that had that item. He flipped through the options manually, and pressed the 'A' button on the '_Defense Curl_' option.

Rayquaza attacked first with _Outrage_, narrowing Blissey's HP down to about a third. Blissey then used '_Defense curl' _and increased its defense stat. Blissey then restored some of its headlth using the leftovers, and her health bar went from being yellow to being green again. Rayquaza attacked again with '_Outrage_', as it was a move that consists of 2-3 attacks. Blissey then performed '_Solftboiled_' under Ulrich's command, and restored it's HP to almost full, filling up again when the Leftovers activated again at the end of both the Pokémon's turns. Yellow ducks then appeared around Rayquaza's head, indicating that the _Outrage _attack was over until Yumi decided to use it again, and that it was confused- a chance that it would hurt itself.

Seeing this, Ulrich decided to strike when it was confused, so he tapped the '_Thunder_' option. Normally, he would have done '_Rain Dance_' before using '_Thunder_' to make Thunder hit all the tume, but due to Rayquaza's Air Lock ability, Rayquaza would have negated this effect. His attack went first, as Rayquaza was confused, and the attack landed, being Super Effective because Electric attacks was Super-Effective on Flying Types. The attack pushed Rayquaza almost to the yellow zone, but Rayquaza, confused, then hurt itself in its confusion, taking away some of its health.

The battle raged on, Ulrich upping Blissey's defense while Rayquaza was confused, not remotely fazed when Rayquaza's attacks started hitting Blissey. Ulrich decided to end the battle with Rayquaza by using _Thunder_, and so tapped on the option. However, before the _Thunder_ attack could hit Rayquaza, Yumi switched out her Pokémon, a Hitmonchan taking its place. The attack hit it, and it not being super effective or not effective on the Hitmonchan, it was chalked up to its regular power. Hitmonchan survived the hit, and used _Mach Punch_ on Blissey, causing to Ulrich to groan, knowing that his Blissey was susceptible to fighting attacks.

Even though Blissey's defense had been increased, Blissey's health slowly moved to the yellow zone. Ulrich decided to irritate Yumi by using '_Softboiled_' again just to irritate her, so he tapped that option with his stylus, unaware that he was in for a surprise. To his shock and horror, he watched as Hitmonchan used '_Close Combat_', instantly knocking out Blissey, though lowering its Defense and Special Defense in the process Ulrich angrily scowled and sent out his Swampert, knowing that Hitmonchan- if it had learned '_Thunder Punch_', it would have not worked due to Swampert being partly a ground type. Ulrich did not dare send out his Dragonit, for fear that Hitmonchan had learned '_Ice Punch_'.

-20 Minutes Later-

Ulrich was down to his last Pokémon, while Yumi had two of her Pokémon left. Ulrich wasn't too happy of the fact that his last Pokémon's health was halved due to a '_Dragonbreath_' attack, courtesy of Yumi's Rayquaza. Ulrich had retaliated with his Kangaskhan, but he knew how things were probably going to end. Ulrich managed to lower Rayquaza's health to the Red zone with an attack.

Rayquaza also had lowered Kangaskhan's health to the red zone also by using an 'Extreme Speed'. Ulrich groaned, knowing that he had chosen 'Double Edge' for his attack. With a hit, his attack struck and Rayquaza fainted. Due to the recoil from the attack, his Kangaskhan fainted as well, letting Yumi win the battle, as she still had one Pokémon that was not fainted.

The Vs. screen appeared again with both of their sprites on one side, and his side darkened as he had lost the battle. Both of them exited the Battle Room on room later and their games immediately saved their information on the results of the battle. Ulrich waited for it to be fully saved before he opened the menu bar and chose the selection that bore his name, and looked over his trainer card before "flipping" it over to look at his battle record, which now read 37-1-0. Yumi had definitely scratched his record of not losing to someone. Then again, Odd wasn't so good of a strategist, however, he was good on speed and defense attacks. Yumi was good on attack, Jeremie and Aelita were experts on Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense respectively, and he (Ulrich) was more of a defensive type. 

Ulrich turned the game off and rolled over on his bed for a small nap. When he awoke, it was about Lunch time, and as Ulrich's stomach growled, Ulrich decided that it was a good time for some food. Ulrich left and headed for the cafeteria, noticing Odd was gone- he had probably ran to the cafeteria before he had noticed him gone. Ulrich shrugged an continued on, getting his lunch, heading over to the group (minus Yumi) and sitting in his usual spot.

Jeremie was talking about some new program that he had developed in terms that nobody in the group, except for a few, could understand what he was talking about. Ulrich played around with his food, not paying much attention until one of them asked them what was bothering him. Ulrich sighed and began to tell them how he really felt about Yumi. The rest of the group then tried to get him and Yumi on a date, but Ulrich, blushing madly with the thought, declined and pointed out that Jeremie and Aelita had not gone out with each other, causing them to blush also.

Ulrich shrugged and left the cafeteria, listening to Odd diving for his uneaten portions and the other two trying to save his food so he can eat it later by unsuccessfully restraining Odd. Ulrich walked over to a park nearby, trying to savor the only circumstances in which there was no school in Kadic. Ulrich was deep in his thoughts before he walked to the area in which the park had Gazebos, noticing a familiar figure clad in black sitting in one of them, staring out in the open, doing nothing.

Before he knew it, he was walking over to her and hugged her from behind, causing her to jerk and look behind her in surprise.

"Hello, Ulrich. It's a nice day, isn't it?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"It'll be a nice day when I finally get a win against you" he jokingly replied, slowly pulling away and entering the gazebo. "To think that I can beat an evil AI bent on destruction in the video game, but I can't defeat you! You scratched my perfect record of wins" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Guess that means I have to be your tag-team battle partner instead of the other 5 featured there." Yumi replied back, crossing her arms with an amused look in her eyes.

"Nah, I'm beating them just dandily… Buck seems to be a little off in his attacks, but that's okay, since my team is good enough to wipe them out by themselves" Ulrich said, leaning back against the wooden borders of the gazebo.

Yumi grinned and just stared back to the background, watching several birds in a tree as they fluttered about- that is, until Ulrich gave her a quick peck on the cheek. When Yumi turned to look at him, she only found him sitting with his hands on his lap, a heavy blush forming as the thoughts of what he had done in that crazed moment in which he had felt a burning desire to prove himself to her.

"Er… you won't tell the guys about this, will you?" Ulrich asked sheepishly.

"Nah, especially since you did it wrong." Yumi said as she watched him look up in surprise.  
"It's not?" Ulrich asked, quizzically looking at her.

"Nope" Yumi said as she closed the distance between them. "This…" she said softly, "is how you do it…"

And with that, Yumi gave him a kiss on the lips- and it was not a momentary kiss either.

"Huh…" Ulrich said when they finally broke away. "You even beat me in kissing… now how is that fair?" he jokingly said.  
"Well, Ulrich, let's just say that love makes people do all sorts of crazy things, and that I was undeniably insane…" Yumi replied back.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was quite interesting for them, though none of the guys back home did not know anything about the day Yumi and Ulrich spent together… and still they badgered them to go out with each other.

Fin. 

--

Author's note: Yes, this takes a long time to write so I can have an idea on how the story goes- a XANA-centric fanfic I am making was developing for over a month. The day before the other day I learned there was a Pokémon game called "Flames of Rage" for GBA, featuring Entei. I was not aware of this because it was not listed in Bulbapedia (.)- which is a wiki dedicated to Pokémon. I am **not** **quite sure** if it is a legitimate game, as the internet does have a download to the Yellow/Red/Blue/Gold/Silver/Crystal- styled game (though I did see some versions on YouTube that were styled in a Fire Red/Leaf Green sort of way). I think it fits more of the Generation I and II games, though, and not the Generation III (FR/LG/R/S/E) and IV (D/P/P/HG/SS) games. So, if you find out that it's not real, you can't say that I had stated that it was real, because I'm not sure. On a brighter note, I might be getting Heart Gold or Soul Silver soon. No, I cannot battle on Wi-Fi because I can't link to the Pokémon network thing.

I don't do much fluff in my fanfictions, I mostly do a lot of writing and adding in some instances in which a lot of thought is involved. There is a Battle frontier in Pokémon Platinum (and Pokémon Emerald and in Johto (HG/SS)) also, so I just threw in the Tag-Team thing.

On another note, I do name some of my Pokémon after the characters of the show (Code Lyoko and Teen Titans). For example, my Empoleon is Jeremie, and Infernape is Ulrich, while Torterra is Yumi (being Stone Mountain), respectively.


	3. XANA and Aelita

Author's note: This is not a crack pairing (at least, I don't think so in this case), nor an official pairing. I decided to explore this for fun, and hey, I didn't say anything about any sibling love for the one-shot collection.

--

**Aelita and XANA**

There was a world that was virtual and different from the real world, yet it was similar. The trees in Lyoko still towered over structures such as the towers; the mountains still were mysterious and shrouded in fog, and still mysterious, still beckoning for somebody to explore their secrets. The ice sector was beautiful in a way, with the vast tundra of ice and a form of snow, with hidden pools and waterfalls where water that was not ice still flowed freely throughout Lyoko. The desert was vast, the open sky was available to view without a hardly obstructed view, having a small oasis here and there, where there was water that was safe to play with or observe at a close distance, unlike its much larger being.

The Digital Sea… it was vast, and deadly. Though a being could be permanently devirtualized with hardly any hope to come back to Lyoko or to the other world that was near, yet so far from this virtual one, they could float aimlessly and still be in existence. Their data would be scattered though, and they would not be able to come back to a solid form without any help. The Digital Sea was beautiful underwater, like an underwater Atlantis- if Atlantis existed at all.

Numerous structures hung upside-down, with cylindrical hollow tubes all over the place for data to be sent, in a rapid fashion, to wherever it needed to be. The hubs, circular plates with what looked like a small whirlpool in the middle, were where the data entered and exited. The structures, for the most part, were like an underwater city, the structures themselves looking like virtual buildings. How they managed to suspend themselves was a mystery, as it seemed like the Digital Sea was endless in length and height. That might be true, as the Digital Sea was technically the Internet space, where the internet data swished by like a roaring tide. However, there was nobody that he could share it with. I, XANA, was alone. I had tried to find company by making strange little creatures to inhabit Lyoko, even making them en masse, but nothing worked. I was still lonely.

There was once a pink-haired elf-like virtual being that inhabited Lyoko with her father. Seeing as his creator was merely hiding for a short time with his daughter, and then return back to the virtual world, I tried to stop them from leaving him alone again. Knowing that he could rebuild the structures if they were accidentally devirtualized, he (XANA) tried to stop his creator by attempting to permanently devirtualize him. However, his plans went awry, and the supercomputer was finally shut down by the creator himself, in an effort to save him and his daughter, and the rest of the world. He, XANA was ecstatic upon learning that, as there were two people that he could share the experiences with.

Approximately 10 years later, however, a young, blond-haired boy with oval glasses had stumbled upon the computer, turning it on. He encountered the pink-haired being, Aelita, and conversed with her. Upon learning that she could be freed from the supercomputer, I panicked. I did not want to be alone again, and even in his eternally devirtualized state, my creator was not much company. I wanted somebody to listen to me and to share my experiences with. I wanted to find a friend, and I wanted to be friends with somebody.

I could not be friends with the other four bothersome children. They had tried time and time again to steal her away from me. Why? Why do they do this? Do they not know that my attacks were mere attempts to try to get them away and leave the supercomputer alone? Maybe not… they still persisted. I had tried even harder with more vicious attacks, but they failed. Maybe I was trying to impress them by taking over the world, or at least attempting to. Maybe I just had stolen her memories so that she would be bound to me so that they could be delayed, and that she could continue to visit her home.

She, my sister, was like a lost puppy when she first woke up from her long "sleep", confused and not knowing anything except the large expanse knowledge of computers and how they worked, especially the supercomputer and the mainframe. Maybe I was just trying to teach her something that would be of use in the future… Maybe I was just playing the role of the big brother that I was never meant to fill.

Was this all worth it? Maybe… maybe getting rid of those other pesky children would let her see what I would do to get to try and let her see the digital world of Lyoko as I see it… a place where anything could happen, a place of solitude… Maybe I had to destroy the Core of Lyoko so that the information would be more readily available to discern its code more easily… the Code of Lyoko… Did I possess William Dunbar, on his first visit to Lyoko, just because he did not understand the concepts of the point of Lyoko, not just as a battleground? Maybe not, but he had to become a tool for me to further my dreams... if I had one as an AI.

Was I really destined to be alone in this wondrous world without a person, nary a "relative", to visit me? Was I just trying to throw my sibling into the Digital Sea so she too could see Lyoko? Did she have a more extensive knowledge? What did she know that I don't know? Why does she continue to reject my offers? What did she see in me? What did she see?

--

Author's note: I have been researching Crack pairings a few days ago, focusing on Kim Possible's fanfiction pairing of Kigo (ShegoxKim). Normally, I would avoid Yaoi (FxF fanfics) or Yuri (MxM fanfics), but I decided to go see what it's like in the Yaoi world of Kigo. I did find some basis on the pairings, probably starting from "Stop Team Go", before Shego could finish her sentence (before being turned back to evil accidentally by Ron). I do support XANAxAelita, but in this style (not in the romance type… Yeeeuughh…) of fanfiction, just like a friendship sort of thing. Next up is SissixWilliam, SissixHerve, AnteaxWaldo/Franz, OddxSam, OddxSissi, or Waldo/FranzxAelita (dad-daughter thing where Aelita finally understands why her father did these things. Modeled like the XANAxAelita (above) fanfic).


End file.
